New Wars New Friends
by Kamui Nephlite
Summary: When there school is destroyed six friends from belliums School of sorcery are sent as exchange students to Hogwarts. Follow there story as they are forced to make friends and enemies alike and whats this about voldimort and the boy who lived...


**Authors notes: This story takes place at the same time Harry and his friends are attending Hogwarts. but I have messed with the time line some...hope you enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or make any money off this..But the OC's are the property of Myself, ShadowDraco, and ScouterG3 my co-writers. we would also like to give thanx to Jarred706 for some ideas he gave us..**

_Prologue.. some time in the future_

He was always there, funny, charming, cute; But mostly just protective. More than her big brother, more than a best of best friends. He was her stone, her hope, her happiness. Through the worst he was there yet '_Where is he now?', _She thought. _Why isn't he coming to the rescue yet? Where is my love...?'  
'I never meant to rely on you and I'm sorry if i did something to you to make you see me differently.' _These past few weeks were the hardest ever of her life, yet Syndel was able to get through them as a result of this very significant other. Just as she had then, (as she slouches silently amid mirthless laughter now), she had given up hope, he had shown up to change that.  
At this very moment however, the kind of hopelessness that not even a dementor can enstill in a person crept up and began to fill her entire teenage body._ 'He isn't coming back. He can't. He finally failed. He finally must have seen what I am and given up on me...'_  
Tears started to crawl down her cheeks as she slowly collapsed, sobbing in earnest to herself. Silently cursing her belief in what she thought was the one last good soul in her life because it was falsely placed in someone whom, when it mattered most, must clearly have not been interested.  
Even more laughter eschewed from the many adversaries that now surrounded her just outside the Forbidden Forest. "Finally come to your senses little girl?" one of them jeered, though she no longer cared.  
Locked in battle barely a hundred yards away, David, Alex would not be able to reach her in time and the others around were only able to glance helplessly as Syndel was now in a heap of despair. About to be undone by the hand of an unknown cloaked figure who claimed to be the son of a still feared wizards' name.  
This was it. She was about to be struck. In minute, feeble desperation, she glanced through tear-streaked and hopeless eyes, only to have her dread confirmed. '_No one is coming, and I'm about to die'._ In a flash of green light from a voice she couldn't hear, the Killing Curse was sent...  
Blinding fury eschewed from every cell in Manny's body. An absolute resoluteness filled his soul with the kind of resolve and power none but this most amazing of human instincts could produce. This was a sensation no amount of dementors, creature, substance, or curse could ever strip away. This was love, in its most powerful, albeit, savage form. Blazing white light emanated from his body as his muscles had but a moment of screaming protest before relaxing into a state of total nothingness. There was no weight; no air to push through; no gravity to fight against. He was moving at a speed that seemed faster than time itself as the scene blurred and refocused at a fraction of its normal pace. What seemed to everyone else a blinding flash, he saw the jet of greeen light slowly but furiously snatching and clawing its way towards her crumpled kneeling body.  
Her serene face full of dispair and nothing but loss. She had been through so much in her life, so much pain, so much suffering, and he had made the promise to her that so long as she knew him, she would never go through that again. A flash of white light now exploded from his body in an overwhelming warmth and comfort to him and all around but his new found enemies. _'I love you Syndel' _he told himself mentally. _'and I will never allow you to get hurt again.'  
_A final, slightly forceful explosion of magic and energy erupted from Manny as he firmly planted his feet just in front of Syndel's body, in between her and the curse, his white aura ablaze and more welcoming than any patronus, and with the back of his left hand, Manny deflected Avada Kedavera.  
Stunned, not one living soul in the immediate area outside the castle moved. For a moment, many around could not fathom what they just saw. As Manny's aura continued to blaze and engulf both Syndels' and his own body, he remained standing on the scene where he had just performed a miracle with his left arm still outstretched to the side. Slowly, knowing noone would be attacking fro the time needed to talk, Manny turned around. Both he and Syndel lock eyes; hers full of tears and shock, his concern and remorse. As two tears slowly tacked down Manny's face, he says, "I'm sorry i took so long."  
"I thought you'd forgotten me," Syndel replied with a sniff. Wiping her tears away with the back of her hand only to be replaced with new ones, _'He came'_ she thought._ 'I can't believe it. He came! But does than mean...?'  
_A hand reached down and gently helped her to her feet. Both their eyes, blazing with passion, lock before he finishes her thought, "I love you Syndel Dimitri." Then, as if everything else no longer mattered, as if the New War was not actively raging all around them that very moment, Manny embraces Syndel gently around the waist, and the two kiss with love behind their lips. After a moment the two separate and Manny looks at her intently. "Now go. And get to safety. I'll take care of things from here," He says to her gently.  
Confused, she says," What? But there are-"  
"Don't you worry about me," Manny stops her mid-sentence. "I'll be fine now," he reassures her with a serene look on his face.  
"I don't under-"  
But before Syndel realizes, Manny utters "Stupefy!" under his breath, pointing his wand at her from the waist.  
David after finishing off a good number off opponents, moved with the speed and agility of his wolven ancestry, reaches Manny and Syndel's location in dashing strides. Mouth slightly agape from both what he just saw and what he was currently seeing and feeling; Manny cradled a Stunned Syndel in his arms. Manny seemed to be radiating a lot of power. A dawning though just occurred to David, and he closed his mouth, belying a shadow of a smirk now.  
"Who the hell are you?!" one of the hooded figures finally spoke up.  
Manny, knowing the question was directed towards him cocked an eyebrow and slightly looked over his shoulder in the direction of the questioner. "Oh you'll find out soon enough," he replied. Manny then turned back to David, white aura still emanating. David's much darker aura was now manifesting itself seeming to react to his own.  
The man whom asked the question then raised his own wand, offended at Manny's lack of concern, screamed," How dare you?!"  
And was about to attack when his name, "MAROUS!" was called and he was quelled by Syndel's would-be executioner. "Soon enough he will be mine. I wish to duel with this one myself. Is that clear?" said his soft but icy-cold voice. "Let him have his minute. It will be his last if he is not smart."  
Manny, whose attention was momentarily turned back in the direction of the attackers, turned back to David, Syndel in his arms. "Take care of her, and make sure she's safe," he told David with a look of intent on his face. He then softly handed over Syndel's limp body and kissed her on the forehead while in David's arms. The two boys then looked at each other, nodded then turned away from one another; David heading toward the Entrance Hall knowing his cousin would be alright; Manny back to face his adversary.  
Those fighting mere yards away, watching the scene unfold, rushed forward for a better view. Friend and foe stood side by side to watch Manny and this other, very dangerous wizard duel. Wand in his right hand, face set, Manny stares intensely at his foe. Left hand now slightly throbbing, he ignores the pain by clenching his now scarred hand into a fist; Manny willed the pain to subside.  
"You will not be so lucky this time, Manny." Manny recoils but a fraction, maintaining his air of blazing but calm fury. _'How does he know my name?'_ "Oh yes Manny. I know quite a bit more about you than even you know of yourself, I think..." The gray eyes form behind the masked swept slightly back and forth, searching, and then contracted into the shape of one smiling. "Oh yes, yes it is true. I can hardly believe you don't even realize what is taking place this very instant. Your own significance is barely measurable to the human tongue. You and your family bloodline have a _very _interesting place in history. A very interesting one indeed." Now outwardly concerned, Manny half-glanced back in David's direction.  
"Now do you fully understand what you face? Do you see the power that you hold? The power that together, combined with mine, could rule the very essence of the magical world?! Join me, Manny. Then your own cousin can not stop us . I offer you my hand in partnership now," He extends his hand toward Manny," Take it, and kneel before me, and all you could ever dream shall come to pass."  
"Heh," Manny smirks now, fully reminded of why he was about to fight. Syndel must be inside with a professor by now. Sure enough, he sensed David return to his side. All wands point towards each other once again, as the battle threatened to start once more. Manny kept his eyes on his enemy as he now turned sideways and extended his left leg straighter and toward the masked wizard out in front of him. As he did this he also raised his hands in a fighting stance and crouched, ready for attack.  
The masked figure merely brought his wand to bear and tilted his head to the side. He paused, then said, "To the death..."

**Authors notes 2.. well?? what do you think please review good/bad **


End file.
